


Blood and Diamonds

by sapphirebluerubyredroses



Category: All For The Game - Nora Sakavic
Genre: Bodyguard!Andrew, M/M, fuck it fic, mentions of other ships throughout, stripper!neil
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-07
Updated: 2020-05-17
Packaged: 2021-03-01 16:55:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 17,310
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23520421
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sapphirebluerubyredroses/pseuds/sapphirebluerubyredroses
Summary: "Welcome to the stage... Lilith.”Or where Neil is a stripper at the Days' strip club when Ichirou doesn't need him for family business, and Andrew is Kevin's bodyguard. It's only Andrew's second month as Kevin's bodyguard and it had been pretty boring up until then, but it only takes one night in the Days' club for things to get just a little more interesting. For both him and Neil.
Relationships: Neil Josten/Andrew Minyard
Comments: 38
Kudos: 163





	1. Lilith

**Author's Note:**

> This is going to be a three part work, but most of the chapters are going to be pretty long compared to my usual. I know I should be working on the other ongoing fic that I have, but... I've been working on this instead. Anyway, this is literally a major fuck it fic for me, to be honest. I am writing this solely for the pleasure of doing so. Don't know yet if I'll actually include sex in it or not (as I am trash at writing sex scenes), so just watch for the rating to jump and tags to be added.
> 
> Otherwise, let me know how you all like it, and I'll see you in the next chapter!
> 
> P.S.- Sorry for whatever typos you find. I've rewritten this about three times, and I don't think I would even notice typos if I tried to read through it again.

Andrew wasn't one for strip clubs. He didn't like them. He didn't like the people that frequented them. He didn't like the look of them. Most of them were dirty and degrading, dark and damp with lust. Plus, most of the strippers were usually women unless you went to a very specific club. If he really needed to get off that badly, he had other means of finding a source.

Still, he found himself wandering into an all genders club at Kevin's side, eyes skipping from one table to another.

Being Kevin Day's bodyguard had been as tame and boring as he'd imagined it would be. They did get into trouble from time to time, running about on whatever adventure the heir to Kayleigh Day's drug empire wanted. He'd only had the job for a short month, and was ready for something new to spice it up.

He just hadn't imagined that thing would be the strip club that his father and the Days ran as a cover for their drug laundering.

“It'll be fine, Minyard. Try to have some fun. Find someone you like. Drink a little. It is an all genders club. There's someone out there for everyone,” Kevin said when they paused just passed the front doors to look over the dim room and black stage with its two shiny poles leading up to the towering ceiling. The room was almost too dark to see, lit with sultry crimson light and candles in red vases on every table. Barely noticeable waiters and waitresses in conservative black uniforms moved silently around the room, taking and delivering orders.

It was a much cleaner and classier set up than Andrew had imagined. “If I found this fun, I wouldn't have to be dragged along under the guise of work.”

A waitress looking like she was on the verge of crying stopped at Kevin's elbow. “Sir, good evening. We haven't seen you in awhile.”

Kevin's mouth went from scowling to his people-winning smile in an instant. The smile he wore for the public, for his sick mouth. “Raven, evening. How have things been around here?”

“Fine. Josten got into a fight with Leverett again, but Boyd and Wildes broke it up pretty quickly,” she told him, jumping on the question like a puppy hoping to be praised.

Kevin sighed. “Again? Over what? How were they even in the same room with the schedule the way it is?”

“Something about stealing Leverett's customer. She came in on her off time to argue with him.”

“Typical.” His eyes drifted towards Andrew, musing. “He is the best though, and Leverett is... inattentive. When is Neil supposed to perform tonight?”

Raven glanced down at a watch on her wrist, small and discreet. “Ten minutes, and then at closing with the rest of the Foxes.” Kevin nodded at her, and she filled the silence before there could be any. “Jeremy and Thea are upstairs entertaining in the VIP room tonight. Mr. Moriyama is visiting, and they came in on their day off to minimize potential collateral damage.”

Kevin nodded, glancing towards the stairs leading to the upper floors as his smile struggled to remain in place. “Right, he told me he'd be here. I'll have to give them a bonus.” Turning to Andrew, he said, “Well, I'm going to go speak with Riko. Make yourself at home. Watch some of the acts. We're staying here tonight, and Nicky should take over soon, so get drunk. Take from Cracker Dust. Take someone to bed at the end of the night. I don't care, but if I come down here and you're not three sheets to the wind, I'm going to strangle you.” He said everything with a smile before turning, Raven following at his elbow.

“You don't have the balls,” Andrew spat back.

Kevin didn't stop, but flipped Andrew the bird over his shoulder.

Nicky showed up thirty minutes later, high fived him, and headed up to the VIP room to read a book outside the door. If Nicky was downstairs, he'd drink. And if he drank, he wouldn't stop. Kevin didn't mind them having a drink or two on shift, but they all agreed that being drunk was unacceptable.

After Nicky took his leave, Andrew found a spot at the bar, accepting a drink from a familiar bartender. “You work here too, Roland?” he asked, watching his old hook-up walk back and forth along the bar as he prepared drinks and set out trays.

Roland grinned, coming to a stop to lean across the bar at Andrew, smiling. “The Days pay better than Eden's. Plus, I get more hours. Speaking of which, haven't seen you around lately, and then you just happen to turn up here? What's the deal with that?”

Andrew tipped his head towards the ceiling. “ _Mr. Day_ dragged me here?”

“Ah, so Kevin's the culprit. Rat bastard. Well, I'm going to get you drunk on his dime then.” He set out a shot that Andrew knocked back happily, sliding the glass back towards Roland. “The show is about to start. Neil's our best. He really get the blood flowing. Then it's Allison. Maybe after my shift is done, we can find a place to... chat?” Roland's smile was flirtatious.

Andrew didn't answer, only raising an eyebrow.

Roland shrugged, unperturbed. “The offer is there if you want it.” He bustled off towards his other customers, and Andrew turned to watch the stage.

The stage was lit with a soft lilac light, and as he watched, the patrons began to snuff out the candles on their tables until it was the only light in the room. Overhead, a soft deep voice made introductions. “For those of you who have been here before, you know what time it is.” A short cheer rose before going quiet as sensual music filtered into the room. “For those of you who may be first timers, your life is about to be changed. Next up, we have the Prince of the Stage, the man who can cut out you heart without spilling a single drop of blood, the diamond of dance... Welcome to the stage... Lilith.”

Wild applause disturbed the air, quieting only when the music grew loud, replacing the conditioned air with the thrumming of cello strings. A man stepped barefoot onto the stage, tight black diamond studded shorts stopping just below the curve of his ass. They strained around toned thighs, a black sleeveless shirt draped loosely over his chest and stomach, plunging in the back to reveal rippling muscle. His arms were as tones as his legs, and scared from fingertips to elbows. Everything that was usually on display by a stripper was covered, but what was on display was a nice display.

Muscular, but not overly so. Neck long and elegant. Skin tanned and dusted silver. A steady mix of masculine and feminine as he moved across the stage.

Wild curls looked black beneath the lilac light, but lacked the same depth as black hair. Probably a brunette or red head. The curls flopped over the top edge of a glimmering half-mask that resembled a fox's snout, the shadow covering the rest of his face, but not the cut of his jaw.

Andrew thought every stripper danced the same, that there could be no variation except between genders. He wasn't sure whether this was particular to the club or particular to this dance, but Andrew's mouth watered as he swung around and around his pole, sliding to the floor and arching his back before wrapping his legs back around the poll to hoist himself up.

Bills landed on the stage, but Lilith never stopped moving, climbing and careening around the stage.

He looked like he was trying to run from something, and Andrew wondered what the something could possibly be.

It had been awhile since Andrew had had such a visceral reaction to another person, his pants growing tighter with each passing moment and movement. He never moved, exactly like the others around him. Even the bartenders had come to a stop to watch the man at work.

What Andrew found curious and intriguing was the lack of actual stripping. Lilith never removed a scrap of clothing, only pulled and tugged at the fabric in suggestion. There was a flash of dimples and strap of a thong above his ass, a peak of tight curls beneath the waist of his shorts, a smear of lipstick across his jaw. His performance drove the crowd wild, but when Andrew caught a glimpse of raised scarring beneath the shirt, he knew it was to hide and not to tease. He'd wager even frequent customers had never seen more of Lilith's skin than what was already being shown.

And that was interesting.

He was intrigued in a way he knew he shouldn't be. No one with a good, stable life was stripping for a living, and Andrew's life was already messy enough without adding someone else's issues.

Nobody stripping for the _Days_ had a stable life.

When Lilith spun to a stop at the end of the song, chest heaving, he stared across the room.

Andrew could have sworn he caught the flash of icy blue eyes staring at him.

…..

Neil sighed, pulling his mask off and staring at the smeared lipstick across his jaw where he'd fended off one of the regular female customers before going on stage. Sweat beaded on his brow, tracing down his temples. His shirt was completely soaked through, and his shorts were stuffed with bills from grubbed hands at the stage edge. No matter how classy Kevin claimed the club to be, the dancers were still strippers and the majority of customers were still gross and horny. He'd slowly started to pull the bills out when Dan clapped him on the shoulder.

“Great job out there, Neil! You really got them riled up, and you're still as popular as ever!” Dan exclaimed, ruffling his curls with a grin. Her smile fell into a neutral line as she wiped at the smudged lipstick. “You know, you don't have to do this, right? Just because you got us the positions. You've got your own work to handle.”

Neil smiled at her. “I know, but whatever I make here, I get to keep. I'm still paying off my parents' debts, and I can't do that and live at the same time if I'm just using what I get paid normally.”

She sat down beside him, turning him to face her so she could fix his makeup. “I know that, but Kevin had offered to help which is a miracle in and of itself. He's offered more than once, so you know he means it. Wouldn't he be better than Ichirou?”

Neil wanted to shake his head, but also didn't want his throat ripped out. Dan was applying small crystals to his freckled and would murder him if he ruined her work. “Ichirou is not the problem. We practically grew up together despite our fathers' best efforts. It's Lord Moriyama and his useless second son that are the problem. Lord Moriyama still doesn't trust me after my father didn't pull through on his side of the deal, and then let my mother run back to the Hatfords. No, I can't trade one thumb for another.” Neil was giving too much truth, and he felt his throat trying to constrict around his words with his need to clam up, but every one of the Foxes deserved his truth. After what his father had put them all through... They'd been through too much together to get a lie.

Dan sighed again, and sat back. “There. All fixed. Now change your shirt and shorts. You're disgusting.” Turning to glance over her shoulder as Neil followed her order, she shouted, “Allison, they're waiting for Aphrodite on stage!”

Neil gently pulled Allison to a stop before she passed him, pulling her down to whisper in her ear. “Can you check out someone for me? Blond. Short. Seated at the bar in a black suit. He's new, but doesn't look like a customer.”

Allison pressed a kiss to his temple, murmuring, “Sure thing, hon. I'll let you know what I collect after I make my rounds tonight.”

“Thanks.” Neil waited until Allison was gone and Dan had focused on him again to wave at his face. “What's all this for? I thought I didn't go on again till closing.”

“Right, but someone requested you.”

Narrowing his eyes and wrinkling his nose, he said, “I didn't put anything out saying I was taking requests tonight. You know that.” Neil only took requests when he was desperate for more cash, and Dan knew that as well too.

Dan nodded. “I know, but I wasn't able to turn them down this time. The request came from Kevin for someone else. He put down five figures. I figured you wouldn't mind if you were getting paid that much.”

Neil's mouth went dry. “How much if five figures? How does Kevin even have that much to throw around?”

“Fifteen thousand.”

“Jesus. Does he want me to fuck this guy on stage or something?” Neil asked jokingly, but Kevin with Riko could be unpredictable. He had to have faith that Kevin wouldn't ask something like that of him, and he didn't want to have to pull rank as a Wesninski and the Butcher's Son in the club. Even then, he'd only be able to pull rank on Kevin, not Riko. If it came down to a battle with Riko, the night would end with someone's blood on the walls. There was a lot of abuse and humiliation he was willing to take from Riko, but not that.

“Oh, come on!” Seth shouted from across the room where he was painting his chest bright orange, “You don't even get naked! Why are you getting paid the big bucks? How good are you at giving head, exactly?”

Neil didn't point out that he only ever 'gave head' to one person as he didn't have a choice in the matter. That wasn't information Seth should be privy to. He'd never hear the end of the gay slurs. He already got enough shit for being demisexual as it was.

“If you put half as much effort into your performance as Neil does, maybe you'd get paid more too. Unfortunately, you only attract one gender, and that's not enough,” Dan shot back at him as she smiled. Again, she returned her gaze to Neil while Matt intervened before Seth got himself killed. “So, the client is in a private room, last door on the left. Maybe he'll tip.”

Neil raised an eyebrow. “You think it's a guy?”

She shrugged. “Kevin doesn't have any women in his group, but who knows. Maybe he picked one up and is showing her a good time.”

“I doubt that. He just picked up three new bodyguards a month ago, and I don't think Coach would let women on his team with Riko around.” Neil pursed his lips, staring at the rust red of them in the mirror. After a moment, he fitted his mask back into place and stepped into a pair of lethal black heels. “I guess I'll see you in an hour or so.”

Dan waived, smiling cheekily. “Try to have some fun, Neil. Who knows? Maybe he has a sense of humor.”

Rolling his eyes good-naturedly, he ducked out of the dressing room.

…..

The private rooms were for entertainment. Most of the time, that meant lap dances and some conversation. That's what they were meant for. For the customers to get a better look at their coveted performers. What a performer did in a private room with a customer was their business though. Most of the performers were willing to do a lot for a little bit more if Kevin turned a blind eye. His only stipulation was that they stay clean, free of any drugs that he wasn't pushing and STIs.

Some customers pushed for more than the performers were willing to give, even when they said now.

Neil wasn't innocent. When he needed money and there was an easy way to get it, he didn't waste time tiptoeing around options, but he had his boundaries.

The Foxes had made a name for themselves in both the pole dancing circles and sex worker circles. When it came to the private rooms, their word was law. After several bloodied noses and broken wrists, most everyone knew that when a Fox said no, it meant no. There was no pushing. There was no coaxing. There was no wheedling. They weren't afraid to kick a customer out, and they sure as hell weren't afraid to get violent if hands were put on them. The Foxes were known for their dances and their convictions.

Customers who requested them knew not to push.

That didn't mean the Foxes weren't willing to push the fold themselves.

Neil didn't push anything. After his mother had beat the desire out of him and Lola had taken what she'd wanted, he refused to touch anyone unless he was desperate. Even desperate, the furthest he would take it was a handjob and a few unenthusiastic kisses. He made enough money on stage most nights to cover living expenses, but feeding two people got expensive after awhile. Not including the clothes and doctor visits and shoes. When he didn't need money, he kept as much distance between himself and the customers as he could.

He rarely found a need to put himself in a private room, and he always had the same reaction at first. Nausea. Shoulders pulling tight. A sense of vertigo washed over him as he slipped into the dimply lit room and closed the door behind him.

The room was dark like the main room, all black and crimson curtains with accents of gold and dusty pink interspersed throughout. Candle light flickered along the walls, and soft rolling music played through hidden speakers. Allison's song choice thrummed through the ceiling, pulsing in his feet.

Neil knew there were microphones hidden for the performers' protection. He'd been the one to suggest their installation. If the performer ever uttered their safe word or 'No' three times in a row, guards would pull the performer out immediately.

Across the room, the man Neil had seen sitting at the bar turned to look at him. He was short, shorter than Neil at about five feet even, but his presence was overwhelming as he stared at Neil blankly. He wore all black from his shiny shoes to his belt to his tie. His hair and eyes were the only splashes of color.

Hazel eyes slid up and down Neil's body, but the man didn't move to come any closer.

Neil didn't know what he was supposed to do with this lack of reaction.

…..

Andrew was collected from the bar by Nicky just as the next dancer, a woman with long blonde hair and legs for miles, stepped out. Nicky led him upstairs, a sly smile on his lips.

Andrew narrowed his eyes in response. “What's going on? I thought Kevin wanted me to get too drunk to stand. He's ruining my streak,” he groused even though he hadn't really been drinking with purpose. He'd been sipping on his whiskey as he chatted with Roland about the dancers and skirmishes they got into. What problems could be found around the club. Which were related to Kevin and which weren't.

Really, he'd just been doing reckon, but Nicky didn't need to know that.

“A present from Kevin,” Nicky said vaguely as he opened a door and closed it behind Andrew.

Andrew knew where he was without having to be told. He'd been in a backroom like this at Eden's Twilight with Roland enough times. Granted, this was nicer, but it was also actually meant for entertainments where Eden's looked like it was simply where people went to hook-up. They were all the same in the end.

A place to have a tryst. A place to get a lap dance. A place to do business that wasn't of the body variety.

He wasn't happy Kevin had sent him there, but he was also mildly curious to see who Kevin had sent for. Who Kevin thought would be interesting enough to keep him busy.

After ten minutes, Andrew considered sitting down, but didn't want to give the dancer anything to assume. He wasn't there for a lap dance. He wasn't there for a blowjob. He was there without consent, and he knew most of the dancers had to have been pushed into situations they didn't want either.

The dancer from the first performance -Lilith- slipped into the room. He'd changed, but the outfit wasn't much different than the one before. Black shorts that were seemingly painted on, tassels of diamonds hanging from the waistband to tinkle quietly around his hips. Black top of nearly see through material with gauzy sleeves that draped around his arms. New red lipstick painted his mouth, almost the same color as his curls.

He was towering in black heels, his mask still in place as he leaned back against the door.

Andrew couldn't stop his eyes from dragging up and down the man, taking in his posture, how he seemed a little off kilter. He wondered if it was Andrew himself, the room, or just the situation that was causing him such visible discomfort.

A long, tense silence passed between them before either spoke.

“You're Kevin's new bodyguard. I didn't realize earlier. You, your twin and your cousin just joined his security detail. Renee said she knew you guys from before,” Lilith said, shoulders still pressed to the door with his back arched away from the fabric covered wood.

“And who are you to Kevin?” Andrew asked, suspicious and curious at once.

“A performer. An asset. Someone to take care of the dirty work.” The words rang with truth despite the mirth there, and Andrew had to wonder if the song and dance were familiar. “But for you? I can be anyone.”

Again, suspicion reared its head. With Riko in the same building, he couldn't be too careful, even if Kevin was the one who sent Lilith. That didn't mean people couldn't be paid off. “Why's that? Is that part of your gag?”

The man shrugged, a sly smile playing across his lips. Half lidded blue eyes looked out at him from the shadows of the mask. “Kevin paid fifteen thousand for me to be here, so I assume he wants me to make you happy. By whatever means that may be.”

Lilith sounded a little sick at the prospect, and Andrew didn't miss that hint in his voice. He was a good actor otherwise, his posture never changing.

The words made Andrew sick, and he wanted to strangle Kevin. Instead, he could just waste his money. “Stop standing like that.”

Those blue eyes blinked wide, and Lilith asked, “Like what?”

“Like you're trying to showcase something. It looks painful.”

A startled laugh fell from Lilith's mouth, and he relaxed against the door. “It kind of does,” he admitted.

“Take the shoes off.”

After a pause, Lilith sighed and stepped out of the shoes, dropping down much closer to Andrew's height. “Thank god. Those are torture. Have you ever tried?”

“No.” Andrew sat down on the couch that was across from the door, leaning back with his arms across his chest. He pointed to the cushion next to him. “Sit.”

Irritation flashed across Lilith's mouth as he hesitated. It disappeared as he padded over to the couch. His body was lithe and strong like he was aware of every aspect of himself. Sitting down, he left a substantial twelve inch gap between them, but turned to face him. “This is... unconventional. Most people want me to be naked by this point. Not that they get what they want, but...”

“I'm not people.”

Lilith laughed. “Clearly. So, is there anything I can do for you?” He crossed his legs at the ankles and folded his hands in his lap. “You've got fifteen thousand dollars worth for activities.”

Andrew let his eyes wonder over the man, considering. He knew what his body wanted. He knew that he wanted to spite Kevin for this. He knew that no matter how convincing the man was or what he was indirectly offering, Andrew could spot a liar a mile away. This man was a good one, practiced and adept, but not good enough. “Let me take off your mask, yes or no?”

Lilith tensed, but nodded. “Yes.”

Andrew spanned the space between them, reaching into Lilith's hair to rifle around for the string. Puling the bow open, he set the mask aside and sat back into his seat, opening the space between them again. He stared at the man's face, at the long lashes and gems glues to his face, the curls brushing his forehead, the highlighter on his cheekbones. “What's your name?” Beneath the makeup, he could still see the bumps and rises of burns beneath an eye.

“Neil Josten.”

Andrew sat the lie in the flutter of his eyelashes, just a minor drop. “That's not your real name.”

“No.”

“You prefer to go by Neil.”

“Yes.”

“Okay.”

Neil's eyes darted up to Andrew's face, surprised. “I-” He swallowed, dropping his eyes again. Taking a deep breath, he raised his eyes to meet Andrew's again, conviction in their blue depths. “What now?”

Andrew considered, chewing carefully on the inside of his cheek. “Take your shirt off, yes or no?”

“No,” Neil said immediately, flinching away from his eyes. He sputtered out a correction. “U-un-unless you really want me to.”

Interesting. “No. It's fine,” Andrew said, sliding further along the couch to give him more space, “Okay, but why? You're a stripper who doesn't take off his clothes. What are you hiding? We're playing a game here, Neil. Truth for truth. You give me a truth and I'll give you a truth.”

Neil stared at him silently for a long time before sighing. “Scars.”

“How many?”

“A lot.”

“As bad as the ones on your face?”

Neil's hand jumped up to press against the scars beneath his eyes, lips pressing into a thin line. “No. Worse.”

Andrew nodded, accepting that answer and motioning him to go.

Blinking in surprise, Neil dropped his hand. “What's your name?”

“I thought you already knew my name.”

Neil smiled. “I do, but you have a twin. I want to hear you confirm my suspicions.”

“Andrew Minyard.”

“And your twin is Aaron. Nicky is your cousin. He's nice. Always gives me a good tip when I take one of his requests. Never gets handsy unless I let him. I like their significant others too, even if I only know them from a distance.” He must have seen the unease flash across Andrew's face because he quickly said, “Sorry. Kevin's an important person to me and my family. I go overboard researching the people he's involved with so he doesn't get himself killed.”

Andrew narrowed his eyes, but he couldn't really fault him. It wasn't hard to research Aaron and Nicky anyway as their lives were documented on one or more social media pages. “Who gave you all the scars?”

Neil's jaw tightened, but he answered anyway. “My father and his associates.” His voice was tight, bitter. He sounded almost like he wanted to puke as he said, “Lola.”

“Lola,” Andrew mused, and again, Neil flinched, “What a stupid fucking name.”

Neil chuckled, the noise sounding forced to Andrew's ears. “Yes. Why did you decide to work for Kevin? How did that happen?”

“Riko tried to recruit me for his operation, but I don't work for homophobic piss babies. I needed a job, and Kevin -well, more Wymack- needed someone who could field Riko when he tries to overstep his line. Kevin and Wymack also agreed to hire my family. Riko didn't.”

“Sounds about right.”

“Which way do you swing?”

Neil smirked, and Andrew wondered how often he'd gotten the question. “I don't. I'm demisexual.”

“Interesting.”

Neil opened his mouth to ask his next question when he heard footsteps on the stairs. Instead, with wide eyes, he asked, “Can I touch you, yes or no?” mimicking Andrew's way of asking for permission. “Whoever that is, I need to convince them I'm doing my job.”

“Yes,” Andrew agreed and was surprised when Neil straddled his lap, sliding his fingers deep into Andrew's hair. The way Neil kissed was gentle and exploratory despite the situation. When Andrew gripped his thighs, he unconsciously arched into him.

The door opened without a knock, and Neil broke away a second later to stare over his shoulder accusingly. “What, Jean? I'm busy.”

“Clearly.” His eyes trailed up and down Neil, disgust etched into the curve of his lips. “Little Boss just called bother Riko and Kevin. You are to call him at your earliest convenience.”

“Thanks for the message. Now get out.”

“ _Putain_ ,” the man muttered as he slammed the door closed.

Neil didn't move as his footsteps disappeared down the hall. With a sigh, he looked down into Andrew's impassive expression. “Well, guess this is ending a little early.”

“I suppose.”

Still, Neil didn't move, a sly smile pulled at his lips. “I'd like to kiss you again. It was pleasant. Also... do you want me to take care of that for you?” He pointed between their bodies where Andrew pressed hard against his ass, but politely kept his eyes on Andrew's.

Andrew was achingly hard in his pants, but he wouldn't ask for anything Neil didn't want. He didn't even know if Neil actually liked men or not. He needed to look up ' _demisexual_ ' when he had a moment. “Are you asking as part of your job or because you want to?”

Neil smiled at him, carding his fingers idly through Andrew's hair. “Because I want to. Because you listened when I said no, and didn't expect anything from me. Because you went out of your way to make me feel comfortable. Those shoes really are the worst after awhile.”

“Save it for another time,” Andrew decided.

This time, Neil beamed. “Sure thing. Bit I will ask for another kiss.”

“Demanding,” Andrew commented, but obliged as he tangled a hand in the curls at the back of Neil's head and pulled him down. When they pulled apart, he asked, “When will I see you again?” Because he was weak. He was weak for a pretty face and shady back story and the ability to listen.

' _And to keep an eye on him to make sure he's not a threat to Kevin_ ,' he told himself, even though it was a blatant lie.

“So eager,” Neil flirted, lifting himself from Andrew's lap to straighten out his clothing, “Probably sooner than you might imagine.” He plucked up his mask from beside Andrew.

“That's not an answer.”

“My schedule is never for sure, but I'm here most night. Come by any time. Ask for my by name instead of my stage name, and they'll send someone back for me. If you keep treating me like a gentleman instead of a whore, you won't even have to have Kevin pay for me.”

Andrew sat up straight. “I didn't-”

“I know. Just teasing. I'll see you soon, Andrew, and...” Neil trailed off, head ducking as he stood in the doorway and tugged his heels back on. When he finally lifted his head again, there was a sad smile gracing his lips. “Thank you. I mean it.”

And then he was gone.

Andrew dealt with himself quickly, using the supplies he found in a back corner to clean up before stepping out. He sat down heavily beside Nicky outside the VIP room. “I'm done for tonight if you want to drink.”

Nicky shook his head, but put away his phone and turned eagerly to face Andrew. “So, how was it?”

…..

Neil slipped from the room and immediately downstairs to call Ichirou. “Lord Moriyama, what can I do for you?” he asked politely because he knew Ichirou thought it was arbitrary. It made him uncomfortable, and being brothers, it was fun to needle him sometimes. “Oh, sorry. Slip of the tongue. Little Boss, what can I do for you?”

“I've told you not to call me that, Nathaniel,” Ichirou quipped back, “Either of those things.”

“Not as long as you keep calling me that.”

Ichirou chuckled quietly before his voice turned stoic. “I need you tonight. I've told the other to two stay clear for the night. I understand they're at the club currently?”

“Yes.”

“Good. Your man is already here. I'm having Moreau come in to begin set up.”

“Understood.” Neil shifted his weight from one foot to the other in the dressing room, not looking at himself in the mirror as he pulled a wig with long rust red curls into place. The hair cascaded down his back, ending at his waist. “I have to take care of one small thing before I change and head in. Is that possible?” He shimmied into a silver shimmery dress with a plunging back, the only one he ever wore into the VIP room.

“Do as you need to take care of Jane,” Ichirou told him, “I hope to see her again soon.”

“This weekend. Dinner,” Neil said, tying his mask back into place. Dressed as he was, he could almost believe he was a woman.

“Good. See you soon.”

The line clicked dead, and Neil dropped his phone back into his drawer. Renee and Matt stared at him with worry as he stepped into high silver stilettos.

He turned to them, holding out his arms. “How do I look?”

“Stunning. As always,” Renee sighed, and stepped close to fix his smeared lipstick. “We need to invest in that kind that stays forever. You go through so much lipstick. Will you need me tonight?”

“Later. I'll have Jean call,” he sighed. Before he hurried out, Matt grabbed hold of his arm.

“Don't let him push you around, Neil. You're not an object,” Matt whispered so Seth couldn't hear him.

Everyone, but Seth knew what happened to Neil in the VIP room, knew that he was one of the only ones it ever happened to. Knew it happened to degrade him and nothing more. They'd all had to pull him back together one night or another.

They worried, but worry never saved anyone.

Neil sighed again and pulled free. “Not my choice, Matt.”

“Not yet, but it will be.”

Neil smiled his wide, fake, plastic smile. “I can only hope.”

Nothing would get better for him until Kengo Moriyama finally found himself in the grave.

…..

He knocked on the door to the VIP room, not glancing at Andrew or Nicky as they eyed him. He could only hope that Andrew didn't recognize him with the long sleeve and hair and dress, which was for the best. If they made eye contact, that might not have been the case.

“Enter!” came Riko's imperious voice, and Neil repressed a growl.

He pushed open the door to purple satin and blue light, and Riko with Thea sitting on his knee like a very pretty dark doll. A scowl graced her painted mouth as Riko's hand played idly with the strings of her corset. When his hand drifted between her thighs, she slapped his hand away. “No means no.”

Neil was glad to see she hadn't lost her fire. She'd always been the strongest of them, but he wished Kevin would just get the guts to ask her out instead of shooting angry glares towards them while Jeremy sat against his leg and laughed generously. The best thing about the situation was that Jean wasn't there also mooning over Jeremy.

God, the VIP room was just a roiling pool of sexual tension. He wished Kevin and the others would get themselves into a happy polyamorous relationship.

“Ooooh, the Silver Fox is here!” Jeremy crowed, jumping to his feet and folding Neil in his arms. In his ear, Jeremy whispered, “I didn't know or I would have found a way to stop it.” When he pulled back, he trailed his lips along Neil's cheek.

Neil caught the front of his corset, whispering back. “It's fine. He didn't call for me today. Something else.”

Jeremy was beaming as he pulled back, leading Neil over to Kevin. He dropped onto the left arm of Kevin's chair, pulling Kevin's arm around his hips and tucking his fingers between his legs, unashamed.

Neil smiled seductively, leaning into Kevin's right ear as he gripped his wrist. “Can you grab Jane from the babysitter tonight? Ichirou...”

Kevin turned into Neil's neck and whispered, “Yes,” against his skin.

When Neil pulled away, he pressed a long kiss to Kevin's mouth. He beamed as he pulled back. “Well, that is all the time I have tonight,” he announced, turning back towards the door and hoping he'd get away, but Riko's voice filled the room again.

“Wesninski,” Riko called.

Kevin stared at him with a warning in his eyes as Neil winked and turned.

Stepping up to Riko's side, he snarked, “How may I help you on this fine evening, sir?” He smiled, and tried to keep the venom out of his words.

Motioning him down with two fingers, Riko wrapped a hand around the back of Neil's neck. “Next week, you will be here. We have an appointment to keep.” His hand slipped down from Neil's neck, following the curve of his back and slipping beneath the edge of his dress then the strap of his thong. “Think about the baby.” Riko hand pulled away, but gripped the back of his thigh hard enough to bruise. “Don't miss our appointment again. Understand?”

Anger and revulsion welled in Neil's chest, but he only barely managed to keep it contained. “Yes.” He stood straight, and gave the room another blinding smile. “Have a good night.”

Stepping out into the hall, Neil only managed to contain himself long enough to not slam the door. Instead, he threw a fist at the wall. He hissed at the pain that spiraled up his forearm, cursing at the split skin across his knuckles. “Fuck! God fucking dammit! Jesus fuck! Fucking Riko, piece of fuck! Nasty ass hands!” He dug the folded bills out of the strap of his thong, throwing them at the floor. He punched the wall again.

He'd forgotten Andrew and Nicky were outside the door until he heard their chairs move.

“Stop.” Andrew's strong, steady voice said behind him, grabbing his wrist as he made to punch the wall again. “You're going to break your hand. You're already bleeding.”

“Neil,” Nicky said gently, “What happened?”

“Nothing,” Neil growled harshly, but couldn't stop from looking at Andrew.

Andrew glanced at him, recognition there, but nothing more. He dropped his eyes to Neil's hand, flexing each finger and then his wrist. “Nothing serious. Maybe a jammed finger or two. You should get that cleaned, bandaged and iced as soon as possible.” He didn't comment about the tears on Neil's cheeks.

Taking a step back, Andrew bent down to pick up the bills and pressed them into Neil's uninjured hand, meeting his eyes. “Whatever this is, it's not worth hurting yourself over.”

“'Kay,” Neil whispered, flabbergasted as he stared through the guise of his mask, but he felt like Andrew could see right through him. It made him uncomfortable.

His mouth was dry.

Swallowing, he turned. “Nicky, I'm sorry for yelling,” he said.

Tears filled Nicky's brown eyes, a smile splitting his face from ear to ear. “Oh, Neil, honey!” he cried, enveloping Neil in an all encompassing hug that made Neil want to cry while simultaneously drying out his well of emotions.

“Thanks, but I have to go now, Nicky. It was... it was nice to meet you, Andrew. See you guys soon.” Trying to contain his shakiness, Neil strode away. He needed to change, fix his hand, and get to Ichirou before he started asking questions.

Because Ichirou didn't know.

And Neil never wanted him to find out.

…..

“He was trying to sabotage a shipment.” Ichirou, dark and lithe and several inches taller than Neil, stood over the whimpering man as Neil pulled on the gloves Jean had set out for him. “He was caught with a detonator in his hand. Cheep. Clearly homemade. It might not have even worked.”

The man had a head of mousy blond hair that was streaked red with darkly tanned skin. His fingers were laced behind his back, wrists tied to the simple wooden chair like his ankles. A gag had been shoved in his mouth, ear plugs wedged in his ears, and a blindfold covered his eyes.

“Who do you think he works for?” Neil asked, stepping towards the chair and unceremoniously throwing his aching fist. The impact against the man's jaw made his knuckles bleed all over again, but he held back the flinch of pain. He should have just hit him with his left hand. “Do you think this is going to be a problem?”

Ichirou looked around to where Jean stood against the wall, eyes sharp and narrowed and as dark as his brother's. “Moreau. Out. Watch the door. No one is allowed in.”

Jean bowed out of the room, closing the door firmly behind him.

Turning back, Ichirou said in a low voice. “I think he works for my brother.”

Neil paused where he was considering his tray of tools, eyes wide. “What? Why would he sabotage his own shipment?”

“Profit; if he exports than he can sell at whatever price he likes and keep everything for himself. Blackmail; he may be trying to ruin Kayleigh and Kevin. Favor; if he knocks them out of standing with my father, there will be an opening to step into. There are too many possibilities to consider. He doesn't realize he'll never be apart of the family the way he wants to no matter what he does.”

“Why Riko specifically though? Are there any clue to his immediate involvement?” Neil stared at the man in the chair, eyes narrowing. There was a cold, hollow spot in the middle of his chest that he was all too familiar with. It's where he retreated when Riko degraded him, when he killed, when he remembered his parents. “You don't think it's just my father's loyalists?”

“No. There have been shipments going missing more and more often. Riko's spending had increased. When the shipments are stolen, there is little to no casualties. Also, the raven tattoo behind his ear. It might be a coincidence, but...”

Neil allowed his father's ugly smile to pull up his lips. “Well, let's ask then.” He ripped the plugs from the man's ears and the gag out of his mouth. He yanked the man's head back by the hair at the back of his skull. “Who do you work for?”

“I-I-I-I don't know.”

“Wrong answer, handsome.” Neil held the man's head still before driving his fist straight into his nose. Cartilage shattered beneath his knuckles and blood gushed down the man's mouth. “Try again.”

“I don't know!” he shouted.

“Still the wrong answer.” Neil spent several long minutes like that, asking the same question and systematically hurting the man more when he got the same answer. Blood splattered his face, dripping down his cheek. His fist ached in its glove.

The man only spoke after Neil had broken his index finger. “Okay! Okay! I'll tell you what I know!”

Neil paused where he'd been bending the man's second finger back towards his wrist, relaxing the tension.

The man dragged in a shuddering breath. “I don't know what his name is. I really don't. I just know he's part of some big important family or something. They call him the Raven King or some stupid shit like that. I never met with him face to face. There were middle men. Idiots dressed in all black who move completely in sync. It's terrifying. I was paid thirty thousand to blow up half the shipment and take the other half. I got caught before I could do anything. I don't know anything else! Please don't kill me!”

Neil and Ichirou made eye contact over the man's head. “Were you working alone?” Neil asked, “Where were you supposed to drop the shipment?”

“N-no, but she ran off when she saw me get snatched. I've never met her before tonight. I don't know her name. I don't know anything about her.” He was breathing harder. “I was supposed to drop it off at some sports stadium. It's not used anymore. The sport never got off the ground or something.”

“Hm. What about the tattoo behind your ear?”

“Drunk night when I was sixteen.”

Neil stood, walking around behind the man. He waited for Ichirou's nod to continue. He gripped the man's head. “Thank you for your cooperation.” The snap of his neck dissipated from the room quickly enough, absorbed by black sound proofing and heavy curtains. “What do you want me to do about this?”

They both knew he wasn't walking about the body. He never disposed of the bodies, just like his father never had. That was someone else's job, but he usually paid Renee a pretty penny for her services. He trusted her more than he trusted any of the lackeys walking around the estate.

“I'm giving you permission to gather evidence against my brother for this. You may use whoever and whatever means you see fit. Once you have what we need, given my father's approval, you will kill my brother.”

Neil's blood began to boil with anticipation. When he finally got his hands on Riko, he'd rip him to shreds. They wouldn't be able to tell Neil's work from his father's.


	2. Gold

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I had other things planned for this chapter, but that's not how things turned out. Probably because it took me so long to even get it started. I'll add them into the next chapter!
> 
> Anyway, hope you enjoy it and I'll see you around for the end!

Kevin walked out of the VIP room at a time closer to dawn than to midnight, looking far worse for wear than he should have. After Neil had left the room, Riko had spent the rest of the night getting systematically drunk and harassing both Jeremy and Thea. It had been about an hour since he'd fallen asleep, and Kevin had taken the chance to slip out. He found Nicky nodding off while Andrew paged idly through the book Nicky had been reading earlier that night.

Looking between them, he said, "Minyard, we're going." He nudged Nicky's shoulder, jostling him awake. "Nicky, go to bed. You know where your room is."

Nicky mumbled, but staggered to his feet and away down the hall.

Standing, Andrew slid into his jacket, buttoning it slowly before looking at Kevin impassively. "Where are we going?" he asked, leading the way down the stairs onto the quiet ground floor.

The waiters and waitresses moved around slowly, sweeping and mopping and wiping down tables. Earphones poked out of their ears, tinny music rising from them as they passed. On stage, Dan and Allison were going through new routines they'd developed with his father that focused on floor work rather than pole dancing.

He thought that if they did it right, they'd pull off just floor work supplemented with pole dancing rather than the other way around which would be good for the others as most of their joints weren't the best anymore. Or they'd transition to just floor work in general. He wanted to see if they could be the first strip club not to use a pole in their performances. Not all of the performances, of course, because there were some performers who couldn't dance at all. The pole was their only saving grace.

"Dan, Allison, that's looking good, but you need to spread more. Where's Renee?" Usually the three women practiced together before going home, but with Neil working with Ichirou tonight, he could only assume what she'd been pulled for.

"Strained something in my hip tonight," Dan explained, closing her legs so they were sticking straight in the air before rocking forward to sit properly. "Neil called her at the end of shift for something. She'll be in late tomorrow."

"Wonderful," Kevin sighed. That must have been why Ichirou wanted them off the estate for the night as well. Creating another body that only Renee could make disappear properly. Turning, he followed Andrew to the door without another comment.

Behind him, the women called a little irately and mostly sarcastically, "Goodnight!"

Andrew waved over his shoulder to them, and Dan laughed happily before returning to their practice. He slid into the front seat of his car, waiting for Kevin to get in the passenger seat before asking again, "Where are we going?"

"To pick something up. I'll direct you, but the address can't go in the GPS."

Without anymore questions, Andrew started the car and pulled out of his parking spot. He turned the radio down to a low murmur, just to fill the silence between directions.

Kevin directed him precisely for forty-five minutes, further and further from the city and deeper into the suburbs. It was nearly five in the morning when Kevin directed Andrew into an overcrowded driveway. Once they were parked behind several run down SUVs, Kevin pulled himself from the car and marched to the door, Andrew following curiously behind him.

His eyes flickered over the houses, lawns, cars, toys, single person randomly walking their dog. He put his eyes on everything around them, and Kevin tried to not let it piss him off.

Andrew was the best bodyguard he'd ever had, preventing more things than reacting to them. His life had never been so stable, but that came with the added irritation of his constant suspicion and vigilance. It was a price he was willing to pay, but not that he paid happily.

Kevin had only tapped on the door once before it jerked open, a frazzled looking woman smiling at him from the other side. Her kinky black curls had expanded becoming a full on afro, and deep bags marred the skin beneath her eyes.

"Oh Kevin, thank goodness."

"Mrs. McKean, it's good to see you again. How's Rodger?"

"As crotchety as ever. Neil?"

Kevin nodded. "Work, yes."

From the back of the house, what sounded like a stampede headed in their direction. Kevin crouched in preparation, opening his arms as a mass of human hair hurled itself at him and straight into his arms. The breath left his chest, and he held the squirming mass close.

"Uncle Kevin!" it screeched.

Mrs. McKean pressed a hand to her cheek, smiling through her exhaustion. "That man works so hard for this little girl. He'd do anything for her."

Kevin nodded in agreement, lifting the small girl into his arms and pushing her rust red curls from her face. "Janey, baby girl, good morning."

"Morning, Uncle Kevin! Where's Daddy?"

"He's working, baby, so we're going to get breakfast and wait for him." He glanced at Mrs. McKean, but she had already disappeared into the house to gather the little girl's things. "How did you sleep?"

Instead of answering, Jane's big blue eyes were glued to Andrew over his shoulder. When he turned, Andrew's hazel eyes were glued to her in turn, and he watched an actual honest to God stare off between a grown ass man and a four-year-old. Uncle Kevin, who's that? He looks like the lady I saw in my dream last night."

Kevin turned completely to face Andrew, smiling gently. "That's Andrew, your new uncle. He's your daddy's friend."

"Is he safe?"

Kevin hid a snort in a cough, and cleared his throat. "He's not going to hurt you."

"Or Daddy?"

They both looked at Andrew in expectation.

He seemed taken aback by the direct question, but he only narrowed his eyes. "Only if he hurts your... Uncle Kevin."

Seeming to accept that answer, Jane opened her mouth to continue talking when Mrs. McKean stepped back into the doorway. She had a bright orange and white fox backpack in her hand, a fox stuffed animal with a pudgy little body and legs, and a car seat. "Sorry for the wait, Kevin. Here's everything she had today. Neil's bringing her by tonight?"

"No. Jeremy's off today, I think. And she has a couple appointments."

"Okay, well, you just have him let me know, alright. I'll see you." Leaning in, she pressed her cheek to Kevin's before smothering Jane in kisses. Jane giggled and screamed as she pulled away. "Good night then, and good morning."

"Bye Mrs. McKean. Say bye, Jane."

"Bye bye, ma'am!" she called happily, waving wildly as the woman closed the door behind her.

Andrew seemed to be vibrating with questions and waited only until Jane was safely installed in her car seat with her fox to release them. "What the fuck?" he hissed as Kevin closed the car door. "Do you know how much of a problem this is?"

"What? Picking up Neil's child?"

"No, dipshit!" Andrew snapped, "You and Josten in a relationship with a child?"

"We're not in a relationship."

"There's a fucking child in the mix, Day! Whether you two are fucking or not doesn't mean that someone won't use that little girl as leverage. Against you. Against him to get him to cooperate. Do you know what a major problem this is? What a major security risk she is for you? You have got to be fucking kidding me! You better have a damn good reason for hiding something massive like this from me." He was hissing through his teeth, jaw clenched as he glared at Kevin with so much venom, it was a wonder he wasn't already dead.

Kevin looked him dead in the eye as he said, "Because you'd react like this. And she is not optional." He moved around Andrew and towards the passenger door.

"What the fuck does that mean?"

Sighing, Kevin turned back to him. "It means she's important to me. It means Neil's important to me, as much as I hate to admit it. To all of us. And we're not giving her up for anything. Not only myself, but every Fox and Dad would die for her, okay? This is not a discussion."

"What about Riko? Remember that psycho? I don't fucking understand what's happening here."

"I'll explain what I can, Andrew, but you're not going to understand. Riko knows not to threaten or touch her. There's too many of us, and Renee broke his wrist the last time he even insinuated that he'd do something to her. He has a lot against us, but-" Kevin's voice dropped low, his eyes narrowed and distant with hatred. "I'll kill him if anything happens to Jane."

Andrew was silent, and Kevin only climbed into the car when Andrew walked around to the driver's side. Kevin softened under Jane's singing, and he turned in his seat to smile at her. "That sounds great, Jane, where'd you hear it?"

She beamed, and Kevin melted, and Andrew stared. "Daddy's practice."

.....

Andrew allowed Kevin to direct them to a small road side diner closer to the city than the daycare was, but not close enough to matter, seething the entire time. He could absolutely not believe Kevin would be stupid enough to keep... _this_ from him. This child. This liability. This mass of curly human hair singing in the backseat that looked so much like her father he had to wonder if the mother had even contributed any of her genes.

"Uncle Andrew, can you hold Cupcake for me, please?" the little girl asked as he stood outside the car door.

He stared down at her. "What's Cupcake and why?"

"My fox!" she said, waving the little potato shaped fox at him emphatically, "So I can unbuckle."

"I'm going to get her bag from the other side," Kevin said with a smirk, leaving him to the wolves as he watched her.

"I might drop him, and then he could get dirty," she continued to explain.

After a moment of long staring between the two of them, he caved and said, "Well, we wouldn't want that." He took the fox, watching as she very competently released each clasp.

"Don't even try to get out on your own," Kevin warned from the other side, "You know what happened last time. Your dad would kill me if you get a bloody nose again."

"Noooo," Jane sang, but looked to Andrew with wide trusting eyes. She lifted her arms. "Can you please help me out? Uncle Kevin doesn't think I'm a big girl."

"Is he right? Do you get hurt often?" Andrew asked, staring at Kevin through the car.

Kevin opened his mouth to reply, but Jane huffed. "My legs don't work right sometimes. I fall a lot, and I fall every time I get out on my own. I get hurt, but if I don't try, then how will I learn?"

Andrew knew that it was dangerous for children to trust so easily, but Kevin was right. He wouldn't hurt this little girl, least of all because she was Neil's daughter. Mostly because he'd been young at one point and he knew what it was like to not be able to trust anyone. Or to be betrayed by someone he trusted. So, he caved. He let himself compare her to her father, and he found himself interested in her story.

"I'll help you learn eventually, but let's save that for another time." Andrew leaned down, and instead of lifting her by the underarms like he'd been planning, she wrapped her arms around his neck and hung on tight.

Sighing, he pulled her against his chest and ducked out of the car, holding her like anyone would hold a toddler. She was so small for her age, he thought, just a sac of potatoes or maybe a medium size bag of dog food. Then again, he didn't often interact with four-year-olds. Maybe this was a normal size for girls her age.

He lowered her to the pavement, and she smiled up at him, holding tight to his fingers. "You're nicer to hug than Uncle Kevin, but not as nice as Daddy."

Kevin made an offended sound as he rounded the car, staring at the little girl. "I've dedicated four years of my life to you, and this is how you repay me?"

"I love you more than Uncle Andrew though because I don't know him as well."

"At all," Andrew corrected under his breath.

Jane looked at him, perplexed. "I know that your name is Uncle Andrew and you care about Uncle Kevin and Daddy and give nice hugs. So, I know a little about you."

"Okay," Andrew conceded because he didn't want to have an argument with a four-year-old. "Let's just get inside."

"Pancakes!" Jane sang, dragging him along behind her. In the booth, she patted the seat next to her. "Uncle Andrew, you sit here, and Uncle Kevin can sit over there with Cupcake until Daddy shows up. And then Daddy can have Cupcake's spot. Uncle Andrew, you'll eat pancakes like me right?"

Andrew nodded, unconcerned with his diet being decided by a little girl. "With chocolate chips and whipped cream. You can't have coffee though." The little girl crowed, jumping excitedly as she scribbled across the back of the paper place mat and crayons she'd been given. He couldn't stop the smirk from pulling at his lips before glaring at Kevin.

The waitress came by, taking their orders before disappearing.

"Open your fucking mouth and tell me what is going on. Now. How did you and Neil meet? And the girl."

Kevin's mouth pursed into a tight line as he considered how to answer, but before he could say a word, Jane perked up.

"Oh! I know this story," she started brightly, "When Daddy was really young, his papa and his mama and Mommy used to be really bad people. That's how Daddy got all his scars. Mommy did something bad to him, and then didn't want me afterward. Daddy left with me so they wouldn't do bad things to me too. He went to Uncle Kevin for help because they grew up together. He got him a job working with Dan and Matt and Renee and Allison and Seth and Grandpa Wymack and even Roland! Roland is really nice. He always lets me paint his nails. And then Uncle Ichirou took us in until Daddy and I could live on our own!"

She looked up at Andrew's attentive expression, grinning. "Now we're family. That's how Daddy and Uncle Kevin and I know each other!"

Their food came soon after that, and they dug in while Andrew chewed on the new information. It was a simplified version for sure, and he knew there was more to it than just that, but Jane had given him quite a bit to think about.

From the opposite side of the table, Kevin whispered, "He showed up at three in the morning with her, just a newborn baby. She hadn't even been a week old. He looked like a nightmare covered from head to toe in blood, this tiny little thing cradled to his chest. He'd been terrified," Kevin explained quietly, staring down into his plate, "He wouldn't talk to me about it. Wouldn't explain what had happened. I still don't really know everything. Anything. I know Riko was involved, but not to what extent. And I know that they found the Butcher's body the next day. Well, Ichirou and Lord Moriyama did."

"What was the bad thing done to him?"

"That's not for me to tell. That's Neil's story. I don't even know if he'd be okay telling you what I already have."

"What about her legs?"

Kevin's face darkened. "Something that her mother did to her."

Inhaling deeply, Andrew turned his eyes back to the little girl. Her cheeks were flushed and round, her hair full and soft looking and healthy. She didn't look malnourished, and she clearly had enough imagination to keep herself busy as she chatted at her fox toy happily.

She was clearly well taken care of.

"I'll ask him myself," Andrew said as he looked over at Kevin again.

"He's a liar when you first meet him. So be careful what you believe from him."

Andrew thought back to the game they'd played that night and thought he wasn't really going to have a problem with that.

"Where's Daddy?" Jane whined, "It's already six thirty. He's never this late."

Andrew frowned, glancing at the clock and realizing she was right about the time. Turning to her, he said, "Finish your food and maybe he'll show up."

"I'm saving half for him," she grumbled, cheek smushed in her palm as she stared out the window.

"He'll get his own when he gets here, baby," Kevin told her, voice softer than Andrew had ever heard it.

The difference continued to give Andrew whiplash. Instead of thinking of the implication, he turned to the little girl. "Your Dad would rather have you finish your food than share with you. You need to eat everything on your plate to grow. Don't you want to be as strong as him?"

She glanced at him out of the corner of his eye, and nodded. She huffed. "Yeah, I do."

"Then finish your food. Your dad will get his own when he gets here."

"Fine."

"Okay, Miss Attitude." Turning back to Kevin, he didn't miss the way he whipped the smile off his face. "Not a fucking word, Day."

It was another fifteen minutes, plates cleared away and coffee cups refilled before Jane threw herself over Andrew's lap and sprinted from the diner.

Glancing out the window, Andrew watched as she threw herself into her father's arms. Her cry was muffled by the glass. "Daddy!"

Neil looked exhausted in a charcoal three piece suit that fit him more snugly than Andrew's, caught her easily. He held her tightly, face pressed into her curls for several long minutes. He lowered her to the ground, starting for the diner with her hand held in his.

Andrew watched them, baffled by the similarities between them, and he was the one with an identical twin. He was nearly convinced that Neil had simply cloned himself, and by some freak accident had made her a girl.

Across from him, Kevin waved down the waitress and put in another order. She had already bustled away when Neil pushed open the door and followed his daughter's lead towards them.

She was explaining the seating situation as Kevin slid out to let Neil in. "So you sit where Cupcake is and I sit next to Uncle Andrew."

Neil stared at him in amusement as Andrew lifted the little girl up and over him into her seat. "' _Uncle_ ' Andrew, is it?" he asked with a smirk.

"Yeah!" Jane chirped, sitting closer to him than she had before.

When Neil's food arrived, he ate quickly and swallowed the contents of his coffee cup. "Andrew, can you watch her for a moment? I need to talk to Kevin."

Andrew nodded, noticing the blood staining his shirt cuff for the first time.

They slid out of the booth and through the diner door. Andrew paid the waitress for the meals, watching intently as the conversation got more animated and Kevin grew increasingly angrier and more horrified until he was hissing through clenched teeth.

"Come on, Jane. Looks like we need to break up a fight."

Jane's eyes grew wide. "A fight? Daddy and Uncle can't fight!"

Andrew smirked, sliding from the booth and waiting until she slid towards him to hold out a hand. She grabbed it as she jumped down, stumbling a little as her legs buckled beneath her. He held her up so she didn't hit the ground. "That's why we're going to stop them before they start."

"Right," she said, determination in her eyes as they left. "Bye bye, Miss Sherry!"

The waitress grinned back. "Goodbye, little lady. Have a good morning. You too, sir."

Andrew didn't say anything, and he lifted Jane by her hand so she was dangling to swing her down the stairs. She squealed with laughter, rocking her feet to make herself swing more.

Kevin cut off suddenly, pulling away from where he'd been pushing his face close to Neil's. He glared pointedly at Andrew.

.....

Neil couldn't keep his eyes off of Andrew, his chest warm and his heart soft as he swung Jane towards them.

"What are we talking about so urgently?" Andrew asked casually, letting Jane's feet skip across the ground instead of actually touching down.

"You're so strong, Uncle Andrew! Uncle Kevin can't do this!"

A laugh bubbled in Neil's chest, and he pressed his lips into a thin line. An unwilling smile tugged at the corners of his mouth.

Just as much as he was, Kevin was unwaveringly devoted to Jane in a way the others couldn't be. They'd never held her, tiny and covered in blood. They'd never been woken at three in the morning to her screaming and rocked her while Neil made up a bottle. They hadn't been there for the worst part of her life. So to hear Jane already leaning towards Andrew as if he'd been the one there... Well, Neil could only imagine how mad that made him.

"Don't you fucking smile at that, asshole!" Kevin snarled at him.

"Why? It's funny."

"No, it's not."

"Yes, it is."

"Stop fighting!" Jane shouted at the top of her lungs, "We're family, and family isn't supposed to fight! So stop fighting!"

Both men breathed in sharply, snapping their eyes towards her. They held their breath for several long heartbeats before letting it out slowly in unison. "Sorry, Jane, you're right," Neil said, stepping towards her and lifting her into her arms. She was still as light as ever, barely weighing twenty-five pounds, and he couldn't help but crush her to his chest. The events of the day crashed down on top of him, Andrew and Riko and Kevin, and all Neil wanted in that moment was to cuddle with his daughter in bed and fall asleep to whatever movie she wanted to watch.

Exhaustion weighed heavy on him, and he sighed into her hair. "Kevin, I'm going home now. We can talk more later. Just... don't do anything stupid before practice."

He was looking at Andrew when he said this though, and Andrew narrowed his eyes.

For once in his life, Kevin didn't argue. Instead, he stomped towards the sleek black Maserati and pulled out Jane's car seat. He carried it towards Neil's own considerably older Mazda, functional if not stylish.

"Thank you," Neil said before setting Jane on the ground, "Say bye to your... Uncles so we can go home. It's late and we've got to be up this afternoon."

"'Kay!" Jane chirped and ran over to hug Andrew's legs. Taken aback, he could only stare at Neil.

Neil shrugged as she detached herself from him and ran into Kevin's arms.

Kevin scooped her up, holding her against his chest fiercely. "Goodnight, I'll see you this afternoon. Give your Dad hell."

"Noooo," Jane crowed, giggling as she pressed a kiss to his cheek.

Instead of letting her go, Kevin took the time to install her in her car seat, talking to her all the while.

Standing next to Andrew, Neil couldn't help the discomfort that wriggled in his chest.

"He loves her way to much for his own safety," Andrew muttered, watching the pair interact happily.

Neil glanced over, curious. "Can you love someone too much?"

"Yes."

He sighed after a moment. “Yeah, I guess you can.” Looking back at the pair, Neil nodded. "Yeah, he does, but I don't think that's a bad thing."

.....

Things changed after that night. Andrew became a regular at the club, in Neil's private room, and in his life all together. Two month of getting to know each other and annoying Kevin.

Standing on stage, Neil rolled his eyes as Kevin spat insult after insult at him. "You're completely fucking useless!" he shouted.

"Sure. That's why I'm your most popular dancer. Yeah. Whatever you say, Kevin," Neil replied sarcastically, pushing his damp bangs back from his forehead. He retied his orange paw print bandanna, cinching it tight. He could feel Andrew's eyes on him with each movement from the table he was sharing with Jane. "I don't see why you're freaking out this badly. You're the one who wanted to switch things up. Plus, Allison and I are doing pretty good after you've literally changed our routine three times."

"You're too stiff! You're moving like Seth!"

"Hey! Fuck you!" Seth shouted from the far end of the stage where Matt, Dan and Renee were helping him through flexibility training stretches.

"Jesus Christ," Kevin hissed, pinching the bridge of his nose, "Just- Start from the top!"

Rolling his eyes, Neil looked back at Allison. There was sweat pouring down her beautiful face and sculpted body, her expression flat with irritation as she ran her hand back through her hair. "How does that speed feel?" he asked, ignoring Kevin's snarled warning.

"Feels a little slow for the music, like we're off beat. I feel like we shouldn't drop into that sit until we hear her 'sweat'. We could speed it up just a bit, and I think it'd feel more natural."

Neil nodded, and they turned towards the front of the stage in unison. They took a moment, tugging at the hems of their tiny shorts. Neil's were halfway up his ass by that point, and he could feel them trying to creep further. After tightening the straps of their heels, they nodded.

The music started, and they only had a few moments before they heard the lyrics cry, ' _Woah! Oo_!'

They burst into movement in perfect sync, snapping their heads up and then around their shoulders. Normally, for this routine, Neil would be wearing a fiery red wig that mimicked Allison's long, straight blonde hair, but it was too hot beneath the lights, and he didn't want to have to style it again before the night began. The tangles were always brutal after a routine like this.

They moved sinuously and sensually, the most erotic pair out of all the Foxes as they strutted towards the front of the stage. When they snapped forward from the waist to grab their ankles, they were facing each other and Allison's hair snapped across his shoulder and neck as they barely avoided cracking their skulls together. That's how they're dances always were, sensual, sexual, savage, especially if they weren't touching each other. They were always so close that is didn't matter if they did or didn't. It still had the crowd roaring with approval.

Instead, Jane just clapped and laughed happily. Some people might have found it strange and a little disgusting that Neil brought his daughter to dance practice for his stripping job, but it was the easiest way to keep an eye on her. On top of that, he didn't want his daughter growing up with any sort of complex or stigma about women's sexuality. He wanted her to grow up knowing that it was okay and that she didn't have to hide it, that she could be strong and girly or she could be a tomboy and still womanly. The club was the place she got the most female interaction, and that was something Neil wanted to provide for her even if he never wanted to be with a woman again.

He didn't really know how to pull it all together in his head at the end of the day. He just knew that he felt like the club during the day was a good place for her to be.

Neil caught the glimpse of a smile on Allison's lips at Jane's happy shrieking, and it only made him grin further. Dancing with Allison was almost as intoxicating as watching her, and Neil always loved partnering with her. He enjoyed partnering with all of the girls, and Matt on the occasion, but Allison was always the most fun.

' _I need that/to get me off!_ '

They hit the ground, going straight into their splits before swinging their legs around to meet. When they sat back on their heels, their damp shoulder blades met, and they bounced together as the song continued, ' _Sweat until my clothes come off_!'

Neil's eyes involuntarily darted to where he knew Andrew was as his dragged his fingers down his lips, and his body felt electric when he caught Andrew's hazel gaze out of the corner of his eye. Heat gathered low in his belly as the memory of Andrew's hand between his legs slipped through his mind, and he gasped silently before dropping onto all fours to crawl away from Allison's grounding presence.

Through the rest of the dance, the rest of the touches and the heat, Neil couldn't keep his eyes from moving back to Andrew every few moments or his mind from wandering to every touch they'd shared in two months. It got harder and harder to tear his eyes away each time until they were simply stuck there.

When the song finally ended, Allison and Neil's hands plastered to each other's hips, they were gasping and drenched and Neil was 99.9% sure that he'd cum in his shorts. For the sake of his dignity, he hoped not, but he wouldn't hold out any hope. He knew for sure that he was still achingly hard, and he was thankful that he had to tuck to wear most of his outfits. Especially to wear these shorts.

"That was better," Kevin grumbled grudgingly, glaring at them, "Whatever you were thinking about this time, make sure you're thinking about it again tonight. And wear something that you can take layers off along the way."

"Whatever," Allison muttered, turning towards the other four on stage.

"Practice is done! Go get cleaned up, get something to eat, and get ready before the doors open! Neil, you're on pretty much all night so don't burn yourself out with the first two dances! Do you hear me? Neil, Allison, Dan, you're up first so make sure you're back before seven. If you're late, I will shove my foot so far up your asses that you'll be able to taste my boot!" Wymack shouted from the bar where he'd been discussing budget with Roland.

"Wait!" Jane wailed, running up to the stage as Allison dangled her legs over the edge and dropped to the floor, "One more, Daddy!"

"One more?" Neil almost groaned, smiling through his tiredness. "Daddy's tired, baby."

"Please!" she said, clasping her hands together, "I love watching you dance! Just one more!"

Looking towards the DJ booth, Neil caught Jeremy's eye. He was grinning, leaning along the edge and waving to Neil. After a moment, Neil sighed, and said, "Because I can't tell you no... What do you want to see?"

"7 Rings!"

"Well, you heard the lady!" Neil called to Jeremy, and a moment after he disappeared, the music started. When Neil danced for his daughter, it was all fluid feminine movements, wide smiles and silly faces when he tilted his head and canted his hips. He used those dances to showcase his talent and flexibility rather than his body.

From the opposite side of the stage, Dan shouted and sprinted over and straight into the dance with him, grinning widely. “I love this routine!”

They started on the floor, slowly going from one hip to the other and then to their stomachs and into a crouch before getting to their feet. When they spread their feet wide and raised their arms over their heads, Jane shrieked in delight.

Neil laughed as they kicked out their legs, and Dan ultimately kicked him in the ankle because they weren't spread out enough.

The dance devolved from there, Neil sinking to the floor and Dan shouting apologies through her laughter. She dragged him back to his feet after catching her breath.

When the song came to and end, he dropped to ground level, sweeping Jane up into his arms. He peppered her face with kisses as she screamed and giggled and wiggled. "Uncle Andrew! Save me! He's all sweaty!"

Neil could see a lewd comment sitting on the tip of Andrew's tongue when he caught his eyes, but he raised an eyebrow before the man could say a word.

"If you let him go, he can take a shower so he's not sweaty. And then you can go get something to eat with him." Andrew held out his hands to her, and she reached for him willingly.

Neil handed her over before turning to follow the rest of the team into the changing room. They were all seated at their vanities staring at him when he entered, even Kevin and Wymack at the back of the room. He hadn't noticed all of them leaving the main room.

Dan and Allison were grinning wolfishly. Matt winked at him. Renee smiled softly. Seth scowled while Kevin and Wymack simply stared back.

Narrowing his eyes, Neil let the door slam shut and snatched up his shower things from his vanity. "Whatever this is, I'm cool not sticking around for it because I can already tell it has more to do with me than I'd like," he told them, turning back to the door, but Renee grabbed his shoulder.

"They're being nosy. Coach and Kevin actually wanted to discuss the line up before we all broke for lunch," she explained.

The others took Renee's explanation as an invitation to jump into the conversation feet first. "Yeah, so, like, when did that become a thing?" Matt asked, grin widening as Neil darted a look to him.

"What?" Neil asked, purposefully remaining obtuse because he didn't want to talk about the not-relationship he'd developed over the last two months. The absolute trust he'd somehow found himself giving the other man without provocation. The way he'd allowed Jane to be alone with Andrew. The hours they'd spent together between dances and at the end of his shift, smoking and waiting for when he could pick Jane up while Kevin puttered around the club. Neil would have liked to talk about it, but not with everyone currently present in the room. Especially not with Seth glowering at him.

For being a stripper, Seth was the kind of homophobic that not only pissed Neil off, but made him want to push his buttons every single day.

Seth's brand of homophobia was also the kind that made Neil a little scared. Scared that one day he'd have to defend himself.

He'd heard stories about other strippers like him, and so many of those had ended badly.

Kevin had warned him when he first began at the club that Neil should at least feign at being straight, even if he wasn't which wasn't the problem. Being demisexual wasn't the problem. The problem was that Neil was good at being a stripper. He was good at being feminine and sensual. He was good at being a mix of feminine and masculine, but never at just being masculine.

He was the Butcher's Son, the right hand man of Ichirou Moriyama, the person that was called whenever he needed someone dead. That didn't make him invulnerable though, and he had no illusions about how much bigger Seth was than him.

"Ah, come on, Neil. We're all friends here," Dan said, hopping off her vanity, "We're talking about Andrew. You know, the guy who's been requesting you every night? That guy?"

"Nope. Don't know him," Neil said decidedly, shrugging out from under Renee's hand and heading for the door.

"Ah, Neil, baby, come on. Don't be like that," Allison cooed, though there was laughter in her voice, "We just want to hear all about Andrew."

"Leaving!" Neil called over his shoulder, "Do whatever you want with the line up! I don't care!" He showered quickly, thankful as he always was for the stalls that Wymack had had installed when he'd brought the Foxes together. He showered quickly, happy to find that no, in fact, he hand not cum in his shorts like a teenager and that his boner had effectively been killed by the others' questions. He was out within ten minutes, pulling on snug jeans and fitted t-shirt. All clothing that Kevin had required him to wear since starting at the club. If he had his way, he would wear things that would bring as little attention to him as possible. Faded jeans and equally faded t-shirts, too big so as to cover up anything he didn't want people to see. Alas, Kevin wouldn't ' _let him dress like a hobo_ ', so he was subjected to anything Kevin and Nicky picked for him.

He only stopped by the changing room to grab his wallet and drop off his shower caddie and towel before darting back onto the main room.

"Where's the fire?" Andrew asked, looking up from where he was leaning over a picture with Jane. She was pointing excitedly when he looked away, and she pouted when he didn't look back.

"Nowhere. Where's Jeremy?" Neil asked, telling himself that the heat in his cheeks was from his shower and not from the embarrassment of his stage mates eyes on him.

"Here!" Jeremy called, hurrying down the stairs that led to the DJ booth. There was color high in his cheeks as well and a trail of hickeys darkening from just beneath his jaw to disappear below the collar of his shirt.

Neil smirked, leaning in close almost so that he was kissing Jeremy's ear so that only he could hear him. "What -or should I say who- were you doing just now? They left a few marks. Kevin loves to bite?"

Jeremy slapped a hand over his neck, the blush darkening as he pulled back with a laugh. "Stop teasing," he said, pushing at Neil's shoulder, "I don't tease you about your marks."

"I appreciate that, but you're reactions are just too priceless. Thanks for taking Jane tonight, by the way. I've got a few things to take care of after closing, so I might not be able to pick her up until the afternoon," Neil said, turning to the pair at the table who had all eyes on him. "What are you drawing?"

"You and me and Uncle Andrew!" Jane responded immediately, turning the picture towards him. She'd drawn Andrew in all gold, Neil in red, and herself in pink out front of a multicolored house. There was a dog in the window and a garden off to the side.

"No problem," Jeremy said, dropping his hand to survey the picture, "That's cool, Jane. Is that your house?"

"No! It's Daddy's dream home."

"Oh? I'm part of that?" Andrew asked with a smirk as his eyes flicked towards Neil.

Jane nodded vigorously as Jeremy laughed and walked around the table to pick up her backpack. "You have to be! You're family now!"

"What about your other uncles and aunts and grandparents?" Neil asked, feeling the heat rise again.

Jane rolled her eyes as if the answer were obvious. "Well, you don't like anybody else like you like Uncle Andrew. Obviously."

"Oh, obviously," Andrew snarked, and Neil scoffed. They glanced at each other, and Jeremy's laughter was uproarious.

Staring back, Andrew said, "Kevin banished me for lunch. So, I'm coming along."

Neil nodded, lifting Jane into his arms and heading for the doors.

.....

Andrew had Neil pressed up against the wall just in the doorway of the private room they always met in, hands holding his hips still as music and base thrummed through the floor and up through their feet. Neil moaned into his mouth, and he inhaled the sound with every ounce of his strength.

Two months had passed since their first meeting in that room, and those meetings hadn't stopped. If anything, they'd increased in frequency. Now, more often than not during working hours, if Andrew wasn't with Kevin or if Neil wasn't up on stage, they were in that room or outback smoking. If they weren't doing their jobs, they were together.

They spent most of their time together, talking and sitting a respectful distance away from each other. Sometimes though, they spent their nights like this. Pressed flush against each other, Neil's hands never straying from his shoulders while he allowed Andrew to take his touch where he wanted. Except to push beneath the hem of his shirt. Neil's torso was an off limits area that Andrew desperately wanted to get his mouth on, but never pushed for more than Neil was willing to give.

"I'm on soon," Neil said against his mouth, but didn't make much effort to push away from him.

"They'll be fine without you."

"Andrew," Neil said, pushing against him this time, and he relented. They separated, Neil pushed aside a curtain to reveal a mirror Andrew had never known about where he grimaced at his smeared lipstick. "They're starting to suspect, you know."

"Who and what?"

"The others. About... this." Neil gestured vaguely between them as he reached for a tissue and dabbed dispassionately at his mouth.

Andrew straightened his black button up before reaching for where Neil had threw his jacket on the floor earlier. He scoffed. "There is no ' _this_ '. I don't do ' _this_ '. Let them speculate."

Neil cut his eyes towards Andrew, expression as blank as some of the ones Andrew wore.

Andrew stared back until Neil glanced away and lifted his mask. He didn't say anything as he left, and Andrew had the oddest feeling that he'd done something he wasn't supposed to. That he'd fucked up in some way.

Frowning, he followed Neil's progress out and down to the ground floor where he took up his usual spot at the bar.

Roland slid him a double whiskey across the bar top. "What's that sour look for?" he asked, dropping his chin into his hands while he stared at Andrew.

"This is just my face," Andrew replied sourly.

Roland laughed. "Not one bit. You're a champ at neutral face, but I've only ever seen you make that face when you get into an argument with Kevin, Aaron or Nicky. So, what's going on?" Roland asked.

Before Andrew could tell him to fuck off, the lights dimmed, the candles were snuffed, and the stage light rose. Deep indigo light lit the stage and the music thrummed overhead as Dan, Neil and Allison marched out and stood shoulder to shoulder. They each wore their respective fox masks, looking menacing as they stood with their legs spread and feet planted.

Neil wore a black body suit that covered him from neck to shoulders to crotch, cutting high up his hips. The armpits dropped low so that the sides were open with only thin strips of golden fabric holding the front and back together. Over top, he wore strappy golden lingerie that matched the towering strappy heels he wore. A garter belt wrapped around his waist, connecting to the choker wrapped around his throat and the others wrapped around his thick thighs.

Andrew's mouth went dry. That hadn't been what Neil had been wearing ten minutes ago.

"Oh? What's gotten into him tonight?" Roland asked on the edge of a laugh, "This is something new. I kind of like it. Usually, he just wears all black."

"I know," Andrew growled. His irritation was completely encompassing, but also ridiculous. He couldn't tear his eyes away from Neil, but he could feel the lust rolling off the crowd. All eyes were on him, they had to be. Neil was too riveting for them to be anywhere else.

Roland glanced at Andrew, laughed into his hand, and drifted down the bar to another customer.

Andrew didn't know what he was supposed to do with the fact of Neil dropping into a crouch, hands on the pole in front of him before sliding back up it. Or when he dropped to his knees on the floor and then slid down until his belly was pressed flat. Or when he humped the floor generously.

Neil's eyes were on him the entire time.

When the song ended and Neil and the girls collected the tips littered across the stage, they strutted away to the lights dimming and going out. Andrew stood from his stool, hard and angry as he marched out the back door. He lit one cigarette, sucking it down in two inhales before lighting another off the end.

A thin, fine boned hand covered in scars reached over, taking the cigarette from his fingers.

Glancing over, Andrew found Neil, sweat slicked and flushed with a robe wrapped around him, pressing the filter to his lips. He stared at Andrew through the eyes of his mask, expression flat.

"I like the outfit," Andrew said, leaning back against the wall and reaching for another cigarette.

Neil nodded silently, turning his eyes away.

Narrowing his eyes, Andrew reached for the snout of the mask. "Yes or no?" Neil stilled, inhale paused and muscle stiff. He didn't look at Andrew, so he asked again, "Yes or no?"

"Yes," Neil whispered, and Andrew pulled the mask off.

He pressed the other man against the alley wall, hands on either side of his head. Neil stared back at him impassively as he searched his face for anything, searched for the truth. "Why are you angry?"

"I'm not angry."

"Yes, you are."

"You wouldn't know. Remember? There isn't a ' _this_ ' so how would you know?"

"That's why you're mad?" Andrew asked flatly.

Neil's eyes were cold, but tears sat on the edge of his lashes. "No. I just needed a reminder that I'm a commodity, not a person. I forgot that people pay for my company, nothing more. So, thanks for that."

"Neil," Andrew started, but was cut off.

"Honestly, I thought we actually had something going there." He dropped his eyes, and finally the tears splashed over his lashes. He raised a hand to wipe them away, but stopped midway, most likely remembering the make-up covering his face. His lipstick was smeared. "I haven't even wanted for you to pay for weeks, but Dan won't let me give you back your money. I haven't even touched it. All I've wanted was just to spend time with you. But I guess it was stupid for me to think you saw me as anything more than a stripper. A whore. I fucking feel stupid, but I'm more angry than anything. Jane loves you, and I like you, and I thought you- I guess it doesn't matter." Sniffling, he delicately pressed a knuckled to his nose.

Before Andrew could open his mouth to... What? Fix what he'd broken? Explain? Tell him a lie to make him feel better? Tell himself a lie to make himself feel better? He didn't know, but he didn't have time to figure out as the alley was filled with three silhouettes coming towards them.

Neil scrambled to pull his mask back into place, hide his wet cheeks. He dropped his cigarette in the process.

Andrew stepped away from him, but not far, glaring at the approaching men as he lifted his own half burned cigarette to his lips. He inhaled deeply, and smoke dribbled from between his lips.

"Oh, what is this?" Riko Moriyama slowly materialized from the darkness with Jean and one of his other many bodyguards at his back. He was smiling, malicious as ever as his eyes slid over the pair. Andrew felt the hair stand on the back of his neck as Riko's eyes trailed down Neil, staring at his bare legs. "Kevin's man giving you trouble?"

"No," Neil said without lifting his head, shoving his hands into the pockets of his robe and pulling the folds closed over his body.

"Are you sure? I can get Jean to take care of him for you."

Andrew prickled again, but kept his expression neutral, simply observing the situation.

"No, I'm fine. Thanks."

"Suit yourself," Riko said breezily, stepping closer as he stepped towards the back door. His next words were a stage whisper, his eyes trained on Andrew's face. "I'll see you later. I like the new look."

Neil's jaw tensed, but he said nothing as Riko and his bodyguards stepped into the club.

Andrew waited until the door closed to say, "We need to talk later after you're off."

"I've got business after work," Neil whispered, the tears trailing silently down his cheeks. His head remained bowed.

"I'll come with you. Kevin hasn't told me what you're doing, but if it has something to do with Kevin's safety, I have a right to know and to help."

Slowly, Neil lifted his head and stared at Andrew with watery, but hard blue eyes. "Can you handle it?"

Andrew raised a skeptical eyebrow. "I'm Kevin Day's bodyguard. If I can handle that, I can handle anything."

Neil snorted, wiping at his tears and seemingly forgetting about his make-up. "We'll see about that," he muttered wryly.

.....

"You're going to have to tell me what's going on," Andrew murmured as they leaned against an alley wall, hands shoved deep in their pockets and shoulders hugged high towards their ears.

It was late, later than either of them had had to stay up in weeks. The sun was beginning to crawl up the sky, pastel pink rays shooting out across the lightening blue expanse. Their breath plumed out before them, a steamy cloud that mingled with the smoke from Andrew's cigarette. Without meaning to, Neil pressed closer to Andrew's warm side and stared fixedly at the double doors to a warehouse.

Neil ignored Andrew, choosing instead to skate his eyes over the grey expanse of concrete between them in the towering metal doors. Over the past two months, he'd mostly spent time investigating Riko's holdings and the actual steps of distribution, looking for missteps. Looking for anything that was out of place.

The warehouse was one of Riko's many distribution centers, but it was rarely used. Actually, he'd never seen a shipment come in or out of the place, and whenever he and Ichirou went from warehouse to warehouse to check and make sure everything was running as it should, it was always completely empty. Just an extra space if one of the other warehouses got compromised. With that in mind, Neil had found it supremely suspicious that just in the last hour, he'd seen three cars come and go. Each time they were full when they entered and empty when they left.

"Let's head up there," Neil murmured, looking towards the fire escape scaling the side of the building. "I need to get a look at the inside."

"Why?"

Huffing out a frustrated sigh, Neil turned to look at Andrew. "Listen, I know you wanted to be here, but I need you to stop asking questions right now. There's a lot that could go wrong, and it could get really dangerous in just a short time. I need you not to question me at every turn, and if you can't do that, you're going to have to leave. I'll explain everything to you later, but not right now. Do you understand?"

Andrew sarcastically waved Neil forward.

Rolling his eyes, he quickly jogged over to the fire escape and dragged himself up the rickety metal until he was crouched just beneath the window. He didn't look -he definitely didn't look- as Andrew just as deftly and silently pulled himself up beside him with barely a grunt.

Swallowing hard, Neil peaked over the edge of the dirty cracked window to glance down into the dingy warehouse. There were flood lamps set up throughout the building illuminating long silver tables and a singular man putting stacks of bills into a money counter. The rest of the building was empty of people and the tables were stacked high with bricks sporting the Day family crest. There was a red slash through the crest that Neil had never seen before, and he tilted his head as far as he could to see if he could catch a glimpse of what was beneath him.

The sound of a very familiar voice had him flinching away from the window. "Did we get the next shipment in?"

Andrew caught him around the waist before he hit the railing and caused too much noise, but Riko's voice had his skin crawling. He jerked away from Andrew's touch with more force then he meant to, breathing heavily. He cradled his arms around himself, gritting his teeth as he clenched his fist and glanced over the edge of the window again.

Riko was striding towards the man at the table with the money counter. "He didn't notice?" His voice echoed through the building, making it louder than he actually was naturally.

The man glanced up, and while Neil couldn't see his expression, he could imagine what it looked like. "Who's to say? It's not like he actually oversees his operations. He's too pampered for that."

"That's for sure." Riko hummed, staring down at the table before glancing around. "We need to get rid of this tonight. During the performance. Ichirou is supposed to show tonight, so it's the best time. You have a buyer lined up?"

"Sure thing, boss," the man said, following Riko as he strode down the aisles and picked up one of the bricks to toss up in the air, "Got a couple buyers lined up. Have a couple more waiting for the next shipment if you can get more. There's people around the block for this shit."

"Mm, we'll see. Can't go taking too much or someone will get suspicious."

"Roger that." The man snapped a rubber band around the stack he'd put in the counter before Riko had come in and put it aside. "So, how's that night club you're at all the time, boss? Heard they have a lot of hot dancers. Heard they have this one dude who's more popular than the girls."

Riko and Neil froze at the same time, eyes darting to the man, but he didn't seem to notice.

Neil felt Andrew stiffen against him.

"Don't," Neil whispered urgently, unable to rip his eyes from the violence rippling through Riko's body, "Whatever he says, don't do anything."

"I'm not," Andrew growled through barely parted lips.

"Heard that if you can get him on his knees, he's a dream. He's one of your favorites, right?"

Riko was in front of the man in a moment, hand fitting comfortably beneath his jaw. The man squeaked, color rising in his cheeks as the muscles in Riko's arm flexed, fingers tightening. "Don't speak about things that you don't understand. Do you hear me? A whore like him could never find his way into my good graces. The only thing a slut like that is good for is a toy for someone else's pleasure. He is not a person, he is an object, and an object cannot be good at anything."

"G-got it," the man choked out.

Releasing the man, Riko stepped back and glared as the man began to cough uncontrollably. "Ready this shipment tonight, and keep your filthy opinion and disgusting proclivities to yourself or I'll take your tongue from you next time." Riko strode from the compound, one guard following and the other staying behind long enough to put a hand on the man's shoulder.

The bodyguard was Jean. "You should know better by now, Ben."

"He needs to come to terms with his own sexuality," Ben coughed in reply, "What the fuck made him flip?"

"That'll never happen.” Jean paused before continuing. “His ' _favorite_ ' was throwing a fit or something. He was dressed like a wet dream and angry the entire night. Riko likes shit like that, but he was gone before he could get his hands on him. It made him irritable."

"So he took it out on me? Are you fucking serious? He's a child."

"Yes, well-"

"Jean!" Riko shouted from outside the building, and Neil felt his voice in his bones, "We're leaving."

Dropping down to huddle into a ball on the fire escape, Neil pulled out his phone. He took several quick pictures of the warehouse, zooming in on the slashed crest. He sent each to Ichirou in succession, explaining to him everything that he'd seen.

Ichirou's reply quickly.

**then we intercept the shipment. we need to catch him in the act though. my father will never agree to his execution otherwise**

_roger_

Neil tucked away his phone before looking to Andrew. "Jane is staying with Jean for the night. We already discussed it, so... Do you want that explanation now? I need a drink."

Andrew nodded with narrowed eyes, following him down and away from the building.

.....

If I could add links into the ending comments, I would. As it stands, I can't, so here's some links to Neil's outfit and the dances.

[Neil's outfit](https://us.shein.com/Floral-Lace-Harness-Garter-Lingerie-Set-p-703676-cat-1862.html?scici=productDetail~~RecommendList~~1~~Customers%20Also%20Viewed~~SPcProductDetailCustomersAlsoViewedList_default~~0~~0) \- I couldn't find an approximation of what the bodysuit or heels look like, but this is what the lingerie looks like, just in gold. Andrew's lizard brain was in full throttle over this, let's be real.

[Neil and Allison](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=pUb8Pc1zY-k) \- modified so that they're mirroring each other instead. Listen, Marissa Heart is a babe, and I would happily let her kill me with those thighs.

[Neil and Dan](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=rv42irxKTn0) \- Matt and Allison are the people screaming in the background

[Neil, Dan and Allison's opening dance](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=af4cM5xdI4o) \- there's no words, I just really love this choreography

I have a huge list of dances for the girls and Neil -sorry Matt and Seth- that I'll link at the end of the next chapter for your viewing pleasure if y'all are at all interested.


End file.
